The present invention relates to a resin composition comprising, as main components, polyarylene sulfide and polyvinylidene fluoride, a method of adhering a polyarylene sulfide article and a polyvinylidene fluoride article by using such a resin composition as an adhesive, and a laminated structure produced by such an adhering method.
Polyvinylidene fluoride (hereinafter referred to as "PVDF") is a resin having excellent chemical resistance, softness, weathering resistance, slidability, electric properties, contamination resistance, etc. but having poor adhesion properties, and polyarylene sulfide (hereinafter referred to as "PAS") is a resin having a high melting point and elasticity, and excellent heat resistance and chemical resistance but poor resistance to ultraviolet rays. Accordingly, it is expected to bond the above two resins together to provide composite articles having combinations of good properties, but there is no known adhesive capable of bonding the two resins.